


go to the ends of the earth for you to make you feel my love.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: All my favorite, Anal Sex, Clingy Robbe, Day At The Beach, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Robbe has a belly piercing, Sander is a Youtuber, Sander says baby a lot but its only fitting, Self-Indulgent, Shy Robbe, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, baby Robbe, but still mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: sander introduces his shy boyfriend, robbe to his youtube audience*self indulgent fluff*
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 21
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Robbe." Sander begs, climbing on top of Robbe on the bed and pulling him into a bear hug.

Robbe chuckles and buries his face in his chest, "No, Sander."

"But everyone wants to see my beautiful boyfriend." 

"Show them a picture of me." He giggles and Sander just kisses all over his cheek, "Pictures don't do you justice, they have to see how charming you are."

Robbe whines, "I'm nervous."

Sander sits up on his knees and pulls Robbe to sit up. He pouts staring down at his boy, "What can I do to convince you? My audience is really sweet, I promise. There's nothing to worry about." 

"Sander." He whines and buries his face in his boyfriend's lap. 

Sander knows his boyfriend is shy and it's one of the most endearing things about him. He's been doing youtube for nearly six years, dating Robbe for two and a half of those years and he wanted to show his boyfriend off, he had all the reason in the world to. 

He ruffles Robbe's hair as the boy keeps his face hidden in Sander's lap, "How about we can go to that row of houses you like?" He proposes. Robbe sits up, "Really?" Every year, Robbe likes going out of town to go to the neighborhood of houses that always go all our on seasonal decorations and he really likes to see how they change. Sander doesn't mind it but he's the driver of the two and he isnt a fan of driving at all so he rather not make that long 40 minute commute each way but he nods anyway.

Robbe leans in to kiss him, "When can we go? This weekend?"

"If you want." Sander says and Robbe smiles and nods, "Okay."

"So video now?" Sander ask. Robbe squeals and falls back into the bed, burying his face in the pillow, "Whats the video about?" He ask, voice muffled into the pillow.

"I was thinking we can just answer questions viewers had for us, what do you think?" Sander suggests. 

Robbe peaks up to look at Sander and holds his arms out, wanting cuddles and Sander wraps his arms around him and Robbe curls himself into him. The boys don't get up for about an hour because Robbe is insistent upon getting his cuddles to relax him before the video but once they're in Sander's studio as he's setting up the camera, Robbe is feeling quite nervous but he knows there's really not much of a reason to be. Sander turns on the ring light and hits record and joins Robbe beside him and kisses his cheek, "You ready?" 

Robbe nods and wraps his arms around Sander's bicep and rest his head on his shoulder. Sander pulls his phone out to find his questions on instagram and leaves them loaded on his phone, "Okay, Im gonna start."

"Okay." Robbe mutters.

"You're going to stay like that?" Sander laughs.

Robbe nods and Sander kisses the top of his head. "Hey Guys, I'm back with another video. And after a couple of years, I finally have my boyfriend, Robbe with me." He introduces. Robbe feels his cheeks heating up and looks up to Sander, "'I'm nervous." He whispers for Sander's ears only.

Sander leans down to kiss his lips, "It's okay baby, it's not like it's live, I'll cut out anything you want me to, okay?"

Robbe licks his lips and nods and sits up, but keeping his arms wrapped around Sander. 

"So I asked you guys on Instagram to ask us questions and you guys sent a lot so we're going to try get through a couple. Do you want to tell them how we met first?" 

"We met at the skatepark." Robbe summarizes.

Sander stares down at Robbe with a fond look on his face, "Mhmm." He says encouraging him to continue.

"I was skating and you were taking photos for a project." Robbe says staring back up at him, "And you saw me and came up to me--"

"Look at them, baby." Sander laughs. "I know the story already." He teases. Robbe blushes and turns to the camera and rest his head back on Sander's shoulder, "He told me I was really good at skating."

"Yeah, I was into him right away. And so the next couple of times I went to the skatepark just to see him and eventually asked him out. As you can tell, he's very shy so he didnt really want to but we exchanged numbers and we got to talking and eventually went on a date. The photo I took of him when I first saw him is actually hanging on our wall in our bedroom. It's on my instagram too if you scroll down far enough." Sander shares. "Okay, so most people want to know how long we've been together and it's been two and a half years. And people, also want to know what what's our favorite thing to do together."

"I like baking with you." Robbe smiles looking up at him. Sander smiles and kisses his lips, "I like baking with you too. Camera, babe." Sander says gently and Robbe looks back at the camera, "I like cuddling with Sander and watching movies, and going on dates and living together."

"So everything?" Sander chuckles and Robbe shyly nods, "What do you like to do together?"

Sander kisses his cheek, whispering in his ear, "Think you know what I like to do."

Robbe blushes and hides his face behind Sander's back and Sander laughs and squeezes his thigh, "Come on, baby." Robbe sits up right as Sander speaks, "I like doing all those things with Robbe too, I just really like having long conversations with him, like usually before we go to bed, we have some deep conversations and those are probably my favorite."

"Me too." Robbe agrees. 

"Do you want to pick a question?" Sander ask handing his phone over. Robbe scrolls through the questions and picks one that peaks his interest, "Who wins in an argument?" He ask with a soft giggle.

Sander narrows his gaze at him, "Why'd you ask that one?" 

Robbe giggles with the shrug of his shoulders, "Answer."

"Robbe and I never argue but he knows it's him because if we're bickering, I hate making him upset." 

"Sander really loves me." He smiles and gives him a hug. "Now Im choosing the next question." Sander says snatching his phone back, "What was your first impression of me?"

"I thought you were really confident." He admits. "It made me feel a little intimidated, you didnt hide the fact that you were into me and I was very new to that so--yeah. But after the first date, I thought you were really cute and sweet. And I really liked your hair." 

"What did you think the first time we met each other's parents?" 

"I met your parents really early. And I think they're super sweet." Robbe shares with a smile.

"'Robbe's parents are divorced so I met them separately. But your mom is really sweet and just wants the best for you and I think its the same for your dad. I would say your mom took a longer time to come around to you dating a guy, right?" Sander ask and Robbe confirms with a nod, "But when she realized how happy you were, she didnt mind too much." 

"When was our first kiss?" Sander reads.

Robbe groans, "That was so long ago." He thinks about it for a moment and then says, "It was after the third date, right?" He ask looking up to Sander to confirm and the blond nods his head. "How was it?" Sander ask.

Robbe smirks, "That's not a part of the question."

"I want to know though."

"It was nice." He mumbles.

"You think so? You think I'm a good kisser?" Sander ask and Robbe just groans and hides into his lap as he does and Sander laughs and runs his fingers through Robbe's hair, "Answer the question, baby."

"Yes." He mumbles. 

"You guys, Im really pushing Robbe out of his comfort zone now right now so I hope you appreciate it. Let's do one more, baby. Come on." He says nudging his legs up so Robbe will sit up. When he does, Sander reads off one more question, "What do you think of me doing youtube?"

"I didnt know what it was or what was going on when we first started dating but I kind of get it now, as long as you're happy, I dont care." Robbe says. Sander leans down to give him a sweet kiss and pulls back to do the outro but Robbe whines and pulls on his shirt, tugging him back in for another kiss. Sander pulls back before they get carried away, "Okay guys, that wraps up this video. Im thinking of doing another live soon so maybe we can do that and Robbe will join me. Thanks for watching."

Sander gets up to stop recording and turn off the camera and lights, "Was I okay?" Robbe ask, getting up from the chair.

"You were perfect." Sander says going to pick Robbe up and carrying him out of the room to the living room and lying him down and climbing on top of him, "Want to order pizza for dinner?"

Robbe agrees with a peck to Sander's shoulder as the older of the two gets up to grab his phone to order their dinner for the night.

.

About a week later, Sander is set up in his studio about to do a livestream, he occasionally does these when he hits a new milestone or when he's really bored and he's just feeling up for it today. He adjusts his camera, making sure the mess is out of frame and starts the stream, waiting for people to join. He post the links on his social media and there's about a thousand of people within a couple of minutes.

"Hey guys, thanks for hanging out with me tonight. What are you guys up to?" He ask as he takes a forkful of his pasta as he reads some of the comments.

"I think my next video is going to be a cinematic one, I filmed some cool stuff recently so I'll probably put that together and then a vlog or something." He answers one of the questions he spots in the speedy chat.

"Why did I just introduce Robbe to you guys? You all saw he's really shy so he just didn't want to for a really long time." He answers. 

_Is he always that shy? Like is he that with just you two?_

"Um, I dont know. I mean, its just apart of his personality, I mean he obviously talks to me about things he wouldnt talk to with anyone else. So he's not shy in that way but he's still like gets shy about certain topics or like if I want to kiss him in public, or when he's around new people, stuff like that." He answers as he continues eating his food.

"Any youtubers I want to collab with? At the moment, no. I dont really want to make anything with anyone I dont really know but if we were friends first, then that would be cool but nothing really comes to mind."

_How old are you? Are you in school?"_

"I'm 21 now, I'm not in school. I didn't go to university. Youtube was already my part time job before I graduated so I just didnt go. I might go later on though but youtube is full time for me right now." He shares.

_Where is Robbe????? Bring him in._

_Is Robbe home?_

You guys like my boyfriend more than me." He jokes. "I dont know where he is. Robbe!!!!" He calls out his name to no response. "Baby!!!"

"I'm coming, Sander." He hears him say back a couple feet away and then the door to his studio opens up, "What?"

"The people are asking for you."

"What people?"

"I'm on a livestream." He shares and Robbe instantly blushes and gets shy, "What do they want?"

"Just to see you." He says holding his hand out to welcome him in. Sander had shown Robbe all the comments they got on their video together and every single one of them were positive and happy to finally be seeing Robbe and about how cute and adorable he is so Robbe feels less reluctant. He walks into the studio and sits in Sander's lap and looks at the screen and gives a shy wave, "Where are they?"

Sander points to the chat on the right side of the screen, "They're typing. Look, they're excited to see you." Robbe smiles to himself seeing the chat filled with his name among many explanation points.

Robbe starts digging into Sander's pasta and Sander pats his thigh, "Hey, that's mine." 

Robbe giggles and chews the pasta, "Did you finish yours?" Sander ask. 

"Yeah, I gave you the bigger amount." 

"Thank you, baby." They both refocus their attention back on the chat and Robbe's brain cant possibly process the chat moving a mile a second, "'It's going so fast, I can't read anything."

"I know, I just try to find one." Sander says. "They want to know what you thought about how the video came out and the response to it?"

"Um I dont know, it kind of scares me that more than a million people have seen us together, its weird." He says looking back at Sander, "But the video came--"

"Baby, why do you always look at me?" He chuckles with a mouth full of food, "Look at the screen."

"I like looking at you." He says simply and then turns back to the chat, "The video came out fine though. I'm glad everyone was nice to me."

_YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING PURE HOLY SHIT._

Robbe giggles when he sees the comment and leans back into Sander's chest, and takes Sander's free arm and wraps it around himself, "Do you guys see how needy he is?" He chuckles and kisses Robbe's cheek, "It's a full time job." Robbe brings Sander's hand up to his mouth and bites his hand in ridicule, "Leave me alone." 

"Do you guys have any ideas for new videos?" He ask the audience, "Not with Robbe by the way, just in general."

Comments come in and Sander tries to read a few and keep them in mind and Robbe squeals when he sees an unexpected inappropriate comment and points it out to Sander. Sander smiles and nods, "I'm not going to answer that, dont worry." 

Robbe just turns in Sander's lap and lies his head on his shoulder, "Are you finished?" He ask looking down at the pasta. 

"You still hungry?" He teases feeding him another bite. Robbe thanks him and lies on his chest, "Guys, Im sorry Im distracted. This is what happens when you ask me to bring Robbe on." The younger boy stays lying against him as Sander looks back at the comments, "We dont travel too much because Robbe is still in school." He says reading one of the comments suggesting they come visit certain countries.

He reads and answers several more before he hears Robbe heavily breathing against his chest.

"You can go lay down if you're tired, Robbe." He says caressing his back. Robbe nods and waves bye to the viewers and lets Sander be, "Yeah I know, I got really lucky with him." He smiles seeing one of the comments saying, _Robbe is an angel_. "I know it guys, trust me. Also, I'm thinking about playing a video game now, if you guys want to stay on for that."

.

Sander is filming a day in my life video which he occasionally films every now and then. He and Robbe have a busy day today, and he's excited to film and his viewers always seem to love these type of videos and he loves to film them. 

He's filming on their balcony, introducing the video letting people what kind of video he's filming. He returns back inside to wake Robbe up and ask him if he wants to go out for breakfast. The brunette crankily nods but pulls Sander in for some kisses to give him some energy to wake up. About a half hour later, the boys are dressed in sweats and hoodies, walking hand in hand to their favorite cafe not too far from their apartment. 

"Do you want to have dinner with my parents tomorrow? They text me last night saying they miss us."

"What are they going to make?" Robbe ask.

"That's all that matters? It's always food with you, huh?" He jokes. Robbe giggles and nods, "It's the only thing that matters." 

"I dont know what they're making but I'll ask them to make whatever you want."

Robbe agrees, "If I finish my homework on time, I'll come with you." 

When they arrive at the cafe, they sit at the small cirular table, legs interlocked as they scan through the menus, "What are you thinking? The scones and coffee?" Sander ask.

Robbe nods, "Want to try the apple turnover too."

Sander agrees and they put their order in for their breakfast, "Can we go to the park later? By the water?" Robbe ask.

"Yeah of course, I love that place." Sander smirks with suggestive eyes and Robbe blushes, "We're not talking about that."

"What do you mean?" He laughs. "I didnt say anything."

Robbe blushes, "I was feeling things that day, I couldn't wait until we got home." 

"You dont need to explain anything to me, Robbe. I'm not complaining." He smiles taking his hand and interlocking it with his, "But we can go today and just chill and lie on the grass, does that sound good?"

Robbe nods and brings their hands up and kisses Sander's hand.

"I'm filming today, by the way. Can I film you?" Sander ask and Robbe nods. Typically when Sander is filming this type of video, Robbe tries to stay out of frame but its nice for Sander to not have to pretend to he's alone this time. Sander pulls out his camera, turning it on and filming himself, "So Robbe and I came to breakfast this morning, we're just going to have a chill day today since Robbe has a lot of school work to do tomorrow." He turns the camera around to Robbe whos resting his chin on his hand and he gives a shy wave to the camera.

"Look how cute he is." Sander says.

Robbe looks above the camera to Sander and gazes in his direction, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell them what we're going to do today." He suggests.

"After food, we're going to the park because it's sunny out today. And then I dont know, we need to get groceries, go see some of our friends, maybe go see a film or something. We're really boring people, I dont know why you guys watch."

"Hey!! My videos are interesting." Sander defends.

"Yeah, yeah they are." Robbe giggles. "Sorry." Sander shakes his head and turns the camera back to himself, "Alright, I'll catch up with you guys later since Robbe just hurt my feelings." 

Sander turns the camera off and Robbe sends him a kiss, "Your videos are good, I promise."

.

Sander is teaching Robbe how to drive and they're both anxious. Robbe gets nervous easily and Sander is worried his car might get totaled by the end of this but he's trying to remain positive. 

When they get to an empty lot, they swap seats and Sander places his camera on the stand on the dashboard to film, "Don't pay attention to it, put your seatbelt on."

Robbe puts his seatbelt on and goes to put the car in drive, "Whoa, whoa. Not too fast, you didn't check your mirrors or adjust the seat."

"Bossy" Robbe mutters as he checks off those tasks, "Better now, dad?" 

"I'm gonna shut that down right now." Sander says. "Alright, you know gas and break and stuff?" Sander ask, looking down at Robbe's feet and bust out laughing, "What are you doing? You can't drive with both feet?"

"Why not?"

"It's not safe, baby."

"Sander." He whines. "I have two feet and there's two pedals."

"I know but it just isn't the way to drive, Okay? Only one foot?" 

Robbe groans but settles on one. 

"So keep your foot on the break and you can put the car in drive and start putting gas." 

Robbe changes the gear shift and Sander instructs him to gently put pressure on the gas and drive around the lot. Sander glances down at Robbe's feet after a couple of drives around and Sander laughs, "Robbe, one foot."

"Why?"

"I told you why"

"I don't like that."

"Baby, baby stop the car." Sander says. Robbe presses on the break and looks at Sander and the brunette panics, "Why is it still moving?" 

"Keep your foot on the break or put it in park." Sander informs. Robbe changes the gear, "I know it seems natural for you to use two feet but you just can't. You're not going to pass your test like that."

Robbe forgot the camera was rolling and looks up at it, crossing his arms, "Sanders being mean to me."

Sander leans over to smother his cheeks in kisses, "I'm not being mean, baby. That's just what you have to do, I'm teaching you."

Robbe just whines and brings his legs to his chest, "I like when you drive."

"But we can both drive."

Robbe shakes his head and crosses the console to sit in Sanders lap, "Trade places, you drive."

"Robbe, come on. You can do it." He encourages, "Let's try again."

Robbe shakes his head and just kisses Sander, "Want to do this instead." He insists running his fingers through his hair. 

"Fuck. Wait, okay Robbe. Hold on." Sander turns the camera off, throwing it in the backseat and climbs into the drivers seat. He at least has to move the car to a parked space so they don't attract any attention. 

When the car is parked, Robbe lifts himself off the seat and Sander crawls back into the passenger seat and Robbe gets comfortable in his lap, locking their lips together. And he thinks he got out of driving for the day.

.

Sander decided it would be a fun video to film asking his drunk boyfriend questions he came up with and Robbe was in the mood to drink so he didn't mind too much. 

Robbe joins him in their bedroom sitting on the bed, waiting for Sander to finish setting up, "How are you feeling?" Sander asks

"Good." He smiles up at him. "What kind of questions do you have?"

"It's a surprise." He smirks as he joins his boyfriend on the bed. Robbe stands up to sit in between Sander's legs. 

"What are you doing? We can't film like this."

"Want to sit like this." He insists and so Sander scoots back on the bed a little and Robbe comfortably sits in between his legs and wraps his boyfriend's arms around him, "Okay, ready."

Sander introduces the video, giving a little disclaimer to their seating position and he's not going to protest what drunk Robbe wants. 

"Okay, first question. When did you first fall in love with me?" 

Robbe stares up at the wall trying to remember as he plays with the rings on Sander's fingers, "I don't know." He concludes. "But I remember when we said it." 

"That's not what I asked." Sander chuckles. "When did you realize?"

Robbe moans in protest and thinks some more, "Ooh, I remember! When we went to that cabin in the woods, that's when I started to think I loved you."

"That was like what? A month in, right?"

Robbe confirms with a nod as Sander reads off his next question, "What's your biggest turn on?"

Robbe gives a short giggle but didn't need much time to think, "Nipple stuff." He says simply. 

"What do you mean exactly?" Sander pushes. 

Robbe looks up to him, "You know what I mean."

Sander laughs, "Okay fine. Next question, what's your favorite thing about me?"

"Nope, not answering" He childishly crosses his arms. "Impossible question."

"You can do it, Robbe." 

"Only physical? "

"Both. You can give two answers for both."

Robbe decides he likes that system and sits back up and looks back to Sander, "Physical, I think your eyes." He says first, "Show the camera." He points and Sander looks to the camera and Robbe smiles, "Love them."

His eyes scan down his face and his fingers come up to his lips, "I like your lips." He says his eyes trailing down and picking up his hands wrapped around his waist, "Your hands too."

"Come, show them." He stands up out of bed, pulling Sander right in front of the camera and showing off his nice hands. 

"Baby, I think you were supposed to stop at two."

"Okay, I'm done." He says sitting back on the bed, "And your butt." He giggles 

Sander smiles and sits beside him on the bed but drunk Robbe furrows his brows, "Sit like before."

Sander adjusts himself so he's sitting behind Robbe like he once was and the drunk brunette lies back against his chest. 

"What about non physical? "

"Um I like that you love me so much. And that you do anything to make me happy. And you're very motivated."

Sander kisses his cheek, "You didn't follow the two maximum but that's okay."

"What about me?" Robbe ask.

"My favorite physical thing about you, hmm, I really like your little baby face."

"You can't say that, it doesn't count."

"Why not? It's true."

"I said your lips and eyes. I could of taken the easy way out and said your whole face." Robbe argues.

"Fine, fine. I'll say your eyes, your nose is cute too, your abs. Oh, and you have really nice legs."

"Ooh wait I forgot one." Robbe says. I like that you're taller than me so you can cuddle me like this." He demonstrates their current position. "Okay, non physical."

"I love how affectionate you are and how happy and positive you are."

Robbe smiles and gives him a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

"Ready for my next one?" Sander ask. Robbe nods and he ask, "What's your favorite Bowie song and can you sing it for us?"

"Um Under Pressure. How does it go again--its like _Pressure pushing down on me_  
_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_  
_Under pressure"_

Robbe sways from side to side singing the song and Sander stares at him fondly, "My favorite man singing my other favorite man. Good job."

As Sanders about to read the next question, Robbe blurts out, "You're so pretty."

Sander smiles, "Thanks baby."

"I have the prettiest boyfriend in all the land " He says to the camera, tightening Sanders arm around him. 

"What's something I do you wish I didn't?" Sander ask.

"I don't like when you get out of bed before me because I need cuddles to start my day. I don't like when you leave your clothes all over the house. Or when you leave dishes in the sink or--"

"You just had these all lined up ready to go, didn't you?"

"That's what happens when you live with someone but it's okay. I love you so I deal with it."

"Okay last question." Sander says and Robbe looks up to him awaiting the question but he has other priorities and leans up to kiss Sander. He goes to push him back but Sander keeps them up right, "Wait, wait just two minutes and we can do whatever you want."

He knows he's going to have to edit that part out but he reads off his last question, "Do you want to get married and have kids?"

"Um we don't talk about marriage." He says to the camera and back at Sander, "Right?"

Sander agreed as Robbe explains, "We don't see much of a point but maybe. And yes, we want kids. I want three, Sander wants four. But we're having three." Robbe concludes.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I always get what I want." He smiles.

"We have a lot of time left to figure it out. We'll probably adopt." Sander says.

"Sander wishes he could get me pregnant." Robbe discloses with a devious chuckle. 

Sander laughs it off, "It's a joke."

"No, you always say you wish --"

"Alright, I think we had enough." Sander says covering Robbe's mouth and Robbe giggles into his hand.

"Thank you guys for watching this video, I hope you liked getting to see this other side of Robbe. See you next week, bye." The couple waves and Sander finally drops his hand and flips them over so Robbe is on his back, "That was private information, mister."

"I think it's cute you wish I could pregnant."

"I just think you'll look really cute."

Robbe smiles and pulls Sander down to his lips and runs his hands down his back, tugging at his pants.

"Wait baby, let me put the camera away and stuff and I'll take care of you." 

Sander climbs out of bed, turns the camera off, takes it off the tripod, bringing the equipment and the light box back to his studio room. When he returns to their bedroom, Robbe is passed out, lightly snoring. Sander smiles and walks over to the bed, taking his boyfriend's clothes off. He gets rid of his own before climbing into bed with him and admiring him before falling asleep.

Robbe doesn't remember much details of the video the morning after but he watches it back when Sander is editing it. He's half hidden behind Sander, feeling awkward the whole time but he thinks it's quite silly so he let's Sander upload it. The response to the video is overwhelmingly positive. His viewers fall in love with Robbe even more and love seeing this new side of him. Robbe doesn't particularly become a regular on his channel as so many people are hoping but every now and then they'll indulge the demands and give the audience what they want but keeping their relationship mostly to themselves, as they like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, another chapter since the first was well received.  
> 🍯🍯RATING HAS CHANGED. I tried to keep this all fluff but it's not in my nature lol  
> also are there beaches close to antwerp? probably not but we love an imagination.
> 
> I hope you like this 💜

Despite how well Sanders videos of him and Robbe did, Robbe hadnt expected it to translate offline. Even though Sander's one of few internationally known Belgian YouTubers, he still hadn't seen it coming when someone from his university recognised him.

He was sat in his physics class, typing notes on his laptop in the back row of the lecture hall. He sees a student get up out of his peripheral and walks down the aisle, Robbe assumes he's leaving but he sits down beside him.

Robbe looks up at him blankfaced and confused.

"You're Robbe" The guy says matter of factly.

Robbe continues to stare at him confused, "The professors speaking " He mutters refocusing his attention. 

"I've seen you in Sanders videos, you're so adorable." He smiles and Robbe just keeps his gaze on his laptop and mumbles, "Thanks"

"So can you FaceTime Sander? Can I say hi?"

Robbe turns to him incredulously, "I can't hear the lecture with you speaking. Can you be quiet, please?"

"If you FaceTime him after class, I'll shut up."

Robbe shrugs with a nod to get the guy off his back and he finally quiets down but as soon as they're dismissed, he starts back up again. 

"So are you going to call him? " Robbe really really wanted to say no. He was super uncomfortable but didn't want to make things awkward so he just makes the call.

When Sanders face loads on the screen, the platnium blond smiles, "Hi cutie"

Robbe just faces his camera to the guy, "Holy shit it's you." The guy smiles brightly. "Fuck wow"

"Um hi, who are you?"

"I'm in Robbe's class, I asked him to facetime you, huge fan man."

"Oh cool, thanks. I appreciate it."

"So can we chill some time or something?" He ask.

"Actually I'm pretty busy these days but yeah. Thanks for watching the videos though." Sander forces a smile, despite this being super inappropriate and out of line. 

Robbe brings his phone back to himself, indicating to the guy that the conversation is over so he gives a wave and runs off. 

"Sorry" Robbe mumbles. 

"It's alright baby, did he make you uncomfortable?"

Robbe nods and Sander apologizes and says he'll speak in his next video about approaching them in public.

"I'll make it up to you though. I'll have a bath and some homemade cookies with your name on it when you get home."

Robbe giggles, "Okay, one more class and I'm coming home."

"Love you beautiful"

"Love you!

.

When Robbe gets home an hour and a half later, he hears soft music playing in the distance, "Is that my angel of a boyfriend?" He hears Sander call.

He drops his bag at the door, "No, it's a monster" He giggles. 

Sander walks into the foyer shirtless and wraps his arm around him, muttering against his lips, "You're one sexy monster."

Robbe smiles and gives him a chaste kiss.

"Your bath is ready." Sander says, taking his hand and bringing him to the bathroom where the lights are off and the candles are providing a calm mood lighting. The tub is filled to the brim with water and bubbles that Robbe immediately wants to dive into.

"You'll come in with me?" He ask with a pleading look on his face. 

"Of course." Both boys strip down and climb into the bathtub, Sander settling in first and Robbe resting back against him, "This feels really nice, thank you."

Sander gives a kiss to his neck, "How was your day?"

"Classes were pretty nice beside that weird kid."

"Yeah, what was that even about?" Sander ask.

"He literally came up to me in class while the professor is talking to tell me I'm adorable and he won't stop talking if I don't FaceTime you "

"Well, at least he has good taste." Sander jokes, "But seriously baby, I'm sorry. You don't ever have to say yes or feel like you have to be nice if they're being rude and intrusive."

"I just didn't know what to do."

"I know, Robbe." He says kissing the top of his head. 

"Did you have a good day?" Robbe ask. 

"I did, went out to lunch and edited a video today. Came back and filmed, met with my manager and now I'm spending time with the most beautiful boy."

Robbe smiles and turns his head to give him a kiss. 

Sander dips his hand in the water, bringing it up to Robbes hair, running it through it as he says, "So your mom called me today."

"What? Why?" Robbe's mood completely changing. 

"Well, I wanted to ask you...why she would call me"

Robbe shrugs and Sander kisses the back of his neck, "Can you turn around, please?" 

Robbe turns around in the bath so he's facing Sander who ask, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He mumbles, barely audible. 

"Robbe..."

"She's been texting me and I havent replied."

"And why is that?" He ask interlocking their hands 

"She made me upset so I don't feel like speaking to her."

Sander nods, "What did she say?"

Robbe let's out a small incontrollable whine, "She wants me to move back home."

Sander changes from understanding to now feeling personally attacked, "Why?"

"I don't know, she's talking about how I need to spend time with family and stuff and living with you, I don't do that. You're my family though. I don't want to move out."

"Did your dad say he would stop paying rent or something?"

He shook his head, "I don't know if he knows."

Sander leans in to kiss his lips, "Well if anything I'll handle it for a bit, okay? If you don't want to move out, you don't have to. I'll take care of you, always."

.

Sander is on another live this week, talking to fans as he eats his dinner.

"So guys, Robbe and I's anniversary is coming up, any ideas? My creativity is shot right now."

He scans through the incoming comments, "We do picnics all the time so that won't be too exciting. Someone said a boat ride, that could be nice."

_Can't he hear you??_

"He's out with his friends tonight." He answers. "Oh, I like the camping idea. Maybe in a cabin, I can see that being romantic."

Among all the suggestons are people asking him to propose.

"Did you guys not see the video we did? We're probably not doing that. Also, we're still young and that's very heteronormative so it's nothing we're rushing to."

_Sander!!!! I have my first boyfriend and I'm awkward. Help_

"Help? Um--I don't know, are you awkward in general or just around him? I don't think there's any problem with that, as long as you're comfortable enough to hold a conversation, he should be able to look past it."

_Ohhh yes, I need relationship advice. My boyfriend still talks to his ex and I told him it made me uncomfortable but he still does and it makes me upset._

"Oh damn, that's hard. Um, I get why you would feel jealous or un comfortable but also if they're just friends, you have to trust that unless your boyfriend or the girl is giving you a reason not to. As long as he isn't trying to hide it or something, I would say trust him."

"Have Robbe and I dealt with jealousy?" He reads off and thinks for a moment. "Not really jealousy because we completely trust each other. It's more stepping in and being protective like if someone is hitting on him, I'm going to step in because Robbe is with me, so it's we just step in so the person knows we're off limits. But I wouldn't say jealousy, I think that would require one of us to flirt back which wouldn't happen."

_Hi Sander. Thanks for having Robbe on your channel. I'm really shy like him and feel connected with him but i just got in a relationship and I'm deathly afraid of losing my virginity_

"Well this turned into an advice session real quick." He laughs, "I would ask where is your fear coming from? Do you not know him enough? Are you uncomfortable with him seeing you naked? Being inexperienced? The pain? I think it depends what the reason is but you said its a new relationship so i would say wait until you're more comfortable with him and when you are, let him him know what you're thinking and hopefully he can reassure you and ease your worries. I think everyone is scared their first time so that's normal."

_How did you tell Robbe you were pan? Some people are uncomfortable with it and I'm scared to tell my partner_

"It just came up in conversation. I had mentioned my ex who happens to be a girl and that bought it into conversation but he didn't care. I don't think you should be worried, you're in a committed relationship I'm assuming, your partner has nothing to worry about and if they don't like it, maybe they're not for you."

_How do you keep the honeymoon phase in a relationship and spice things up. I'm 25 and my girlfriend and I have been together for almost 5 years, I'm afraid it's getting dull. It seems like you and Robbe are still in honeymoon phase._

"Guys, let me just preface by saying I love answering your questions but keep in mind, these are just my opinions and I'm obviously not qualified to give you substantial advice. Okay anyway, I think there's a pressure to always be in that phase of the relationship but it's just unrealistic, as you get to know each other more, that mystery and intrigue kind of shatters. So Robbe and I aren't there, we're very domestic right now but we've always been affectionate and stuff so that helps us. As far as spicing it up, I would say do what you guys did in the beginning to fall in love. Maybe have some spontaneous dates, romantic dinners, maybe try like role play in bed or have spontaneous sex somewhere not in bed, hope that helps."

"What's Robbe and I's love language? Both of ours is physical touch and also words of affirmation for Robbe."

_Any tips on what not to do your first time?_

"Oh god" Sander groans, "Don't have high expectations, if you're a guy, you're probably not going to last as long as you think" He shares honestly. "Just go in without expectations, don't do it before you're really ready, you're meant to have fun. Also wear protection, obviously."

_I love that you can talk about these things_

"Yeah I mean I don't see the issue when people don't talk about it, it's a part of life. Not a big deal."

Sander hears the front door, "Robbe's home"

He hears Robbe calling his name and he eventually opens the studio and smiles at him, "Hi"

"Hi baby, you had fun?" Sander ask. 

"Mhmm"

"What's with the shirt?" Sander ask looking at Robbe's shirt that had been ripped to make it cropped. 

"The boys said I dressed like a 40 year old so they thought this would look good."

"Well, they're not wrong." He bites down on his bottom lip, "I'm on live by the way, want to join me?" 

Robbe shrugs and nods, throws off his jacket and sits in Sanders lap.

"I was giving relationship advice " He informs.

"Oh, are you the expert?" He teases looking back at him. 

"I think I did pretty well for myself" He flirts bringing Robbe in for a deep kiss before cutting themselves off and turning back to the screen 

"Sorry, sorry. Let's keep going guys." Sander says, chuckling at the chat of everyone saying how cute they are. 

_I'm crushing on my best friend, I'm scared we won't be friends if I tell her. We've been friends since kids and we're 20. Do I say anything?_

"Well Maddie, I'm assuming you're a girl. Well, first it matters if she's into girls. If she is, that's good. I would say mildly mildly flirt with her like a touch and see how she responds. Or maybe ask if she has a crush on anyone. That's a tough one though because I get you not wanting to lose the friendship but I would hope a friendship that long wouldn't crumble that easily. Good luck, I'm sorry I don't have anything better. What do you think?" Sander ask.

"Erm, I think it depends on that friend's personality. My best friend found out I has a crush on him but he's straight so we were able to joke about it and be friends. But if you don't think you guys can get past it and joke, I say go with Sanders advice"

"Robbe, Was Sander your first relationship? How long did it take you to get comfortable?" Sander reads off.

"Yeah, he was. I don't know, a couple of months maybe. He always made me laugh and tried to make me feel comfortable around him. It took a bit longer but yeah." Robbe answers looking back at Sander, as if to make sure he answered right and Sander kisses his cheek in affirmation. 

_Robbe, was it scary falling in love?_

Robbe nods, "Yeah but I think it's worth it. You start to get vulnerable in all ways with that person, maybe in a way you haven't before. You're putting your heart in someone's hand basically giving them control over your heart so that's hard and learning to trust them and trusting that they won't hurt yout but I think once you get through that part, it's definitely worth it. Are you falling in love?" He ask the person with a soft and endearing smile. 

_Yes, it's scary as shit_

"It is scary but I'm happy for you!!! You're lucky, some people don't ever fall in love. We're the lucky ones." He says leaning back into Sanders chest as Sander caresses his abdomen. 

"I like how much more comfortable you are in front of the camera" Sander says to him and Robbe kisses his boyfriend's hand, "They're sweet."

_Robbe, do you have a belly piercing?_

_IS THAT A BELLY RING?_

Robbe blushes, not having realized his stomach was even in frame and forgot his shirt was torn in half tonight. He sits up and pulls his shirt down, "Sorry" He mutters

_Thats so cute!!!!_

_lowkey kinda hot_

_wow wow wow robbe 😍_

"The effect you have on people." Sander snorts. 

"Shut up" Robbe sticks his tongue out at him, "Change the subject" He whispers to him as he turns in Sanders lap and hides in his neck.

"Okay guys, a couple more questions before we head off for the night." 

Sander holds Robbe in his arms as he reads off the next question, 

"Any tips for someone who thinks they won't find anyone?"

"I would say be patient and try not to rush it. It'll come if it's meant to. If you keep seeking, someone will come because you're looking for it but the right person will come when you're not expecting. Go to events that resonate with you and you'll be surrounded by people with similar interests and passions so I think that's a good place to start. I think I'm going to wrap things up tonight. I've been on here for a while. I have a video going up tomorrow so I'll see you then." He ends the live and lifts Robbe up from his neck, "You alright cutie?"

Robbe nods, "Can we go to bed?"

Sander picks Robbe up and walks them to their bedroom as they get undressed for bed and Sander big spoons Robbe before falling asleep. 

The next morning, Robbe awakes feeling incredibly well rested. He stretches and his eyes flutter open to take in the sun shining through the curtain when he feels it. Sander's boner pressing into his bum.

Robbe turns around to look as Sander and his eyes are shut and Robbe figures he must have been dreaming about something nice. Morning wood is not unfamiliar in their household, it happens several times a week and when neither of them are in a rush to get anywhere, they like to take advantage of it.

Robbe tightens Sanders hold around him as he moves back to press against him, sparking some friction between them to wake Sander up. 

He reaches his hand behind himself and pushes his hand in Sanders boxers, running his thumb over the tip watching as Sander whines and his brows furrow in his sleep. Robbe continues to touch him but the blond stays asleep. He's getting quite turned on himself and needs his boyfriend to wake up. 

He takes his hand out of his boxers and pats his boyfriend's thigh, "Wake up Sander. Sander!!" Sander groans and stretches, "What?" He mumbles still half asleep.

Robbe takes Sanders hand to feel his own erection and suddenly Sander is awake, rubbing his eyes, "Hi"

Robbe chuckles, "Hi"

Sander leans in to kiss the back of his neck, "This is a nice way to wake up"

"Need you."

Sander tugs his boxers off and gets some lube from his bedside table and squirts some in his dick, throwing it aside before holding Robbe by his hip and pushing into him from behind.

Robbe turns his head back and looks up to Sander, begging for a kiss. Their morning sex is always slow and intimiate, filled with slow and deep thrusts, soft kisses and touches.

When they pull back from each other's lips, Robbe caresses his face and locks his fingers in his hair, "You're so hot."

Sander smiles and kisses him, "So are you." Sander brings Robbes hand and places it on his boy's ass, "Can you hold yourself open for me?"

Robbe does and Sander bends Robbes leg, giving himself more room and pushes a little deeper and they both let out a moan. 

Robbe's cheek presses against his pillow, his mouth falling agape. 

"Sander." He whines. Sander rotates them so Robbe is now on his tummy and slides a pillow under his hips to lift his ass up. 

When Sander resumes his slow and deep thrusts, Robbe lifts himself up to kiss Sander's lips. Their tongues clash, desperately kissing and Robbe starts moaning in his mouth. A couple of thrusts hitting right on Robbe's prostate and he's hovering at the edge. Sander wraps his hand around his boy until Robbe's head falls back onto the bed and let's out a soft cry as he spills onto Sanders hand. Sander chases his own orgasm, releasing inside of Robbe and collapsing onto his back seconds after. 

Sander smothers Robbe's back in kisses when he catches his breath, "Love you"

"Love you. Shower?" He ask.

Sander agreed and Robbe hurries to their shower to clean himself up since Sander finished inside of him. Sander joins him moments later and Robbe wraps his arms around him and kisses his chest, and tilts his head up to look at him, "What are we doing today?"

"I have to schedule a video but after, we can go drive to the beach, grab lunch on the way?" Sander suggests. Robbe agrees as he grabs a washcloth, layers soap on it and starts washing Sander up.

.

They arrive at the beach at a prime hour of the day for the sun and settle down on the blanket they packed and lying out the burritos and drinks they picked up. The boys tug off their shirts, leaving them in their swimming trunks. They lie down on the blanket, getting comfortable.

"Did you put sunscreen on?" Sander ask.

Robbe groans, "I forgot."

"I bought some." He crawls over to Robbe and pours some sunscreen on his hand and starts spreading it along his back and down his chest. He scoots in front of him and spreads it on his thighs, leaning in to kiss his lips. He pours a bit into Robbe's hand to cover his face before Sander lies down and Robbe lies beside him, in his arms. 

"I like coming to the beach, we should do it more often. I always feel so happy here." Robbe shares. 

"Me too, there's something serene about it. Just instantly makes you feel good."

"Think its like the woods too, nature has it's own therapeutic elements to it, you know? I want to live in the woods with you when we're older."

"I would love that. I love when you talk about our future together."

"Yeah?" Robbe ask leaming up on his elbows to look down at Sander. He gently plays with Sanders fringe.

"Mhmm, it makes me happy."

Robbe smiles and gives a kiss to his neck, "Did you bring your camera?" 

Sander shakes his head, "Why?"

"Want to film something with you."

"You got the filming bug?" He smiles. "We can film on my phone. What are you thinking? "

"I don't know, you tell me."

"We can film a mukbang, we just talk and eat our burritos. How does that sound?" He suggests. Robbe agrees and Sander takes his phone out and rests it against his hardcover book as they lie on their bellies.

"Hi guys, Robbe and I are at the beach today and we thought it'd be fun to film a mukbang. We have these burritos we picked up and we're just going to talk about whatever." He introduces. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Robbe ask as he unwraps his burrito, taking a bite. 

"We can talk about what shows we've been into. Robbe and I have been binging La Casa de Papel which is really really good. It has some hot guys in it."

"There's not enough gay in it but it's still good. We watched Please Like Me again."

"Oh yeah that's one of our favorite shows. We've seen it like five times." Sander concurs 

"It's very funny and gay so I think you'll like it." Robbe recommends as he gets up on his knees to fetch his juice. 

"Baby." Sander says softly. Robbe looks down at him after gulping a bit of his drink. Sander caresses the jewellery in his belly button, "You can see it on camera." He informs.

"Oh." Robbe says a little embarrassed and lies back on his stomach, "I guess we can talk about it. It's not a big deal, right?" Robbe ask Sander who shakes his head, "I don't think so"

Robbe faces the camera, "I know it's a thing girls usually get but guys can have it too." He exclaims. "And I think it looks good on me." He mutters shyly

"It looks very good on you." Sander smirks and Robbe leans in to give him a kiss. 

"We never talked about why you got it?"

"I was 16 and my girl friends at the time were all doing it and it was kind of a rebellious thing for me back then. And I wanted to get it, I didn't think much about it. I didn't plan to keep it in this long but I like it and you like it so yeah. Would you get anything pierced?" He ask his boyfriend, taking another bite of his food.

"I don't know, I never thought about it. What do you think about an eyebrow piercing?" 

Robbe grimaces and shakes his head. 

"What about nipple piercings?" 

Robbe's eyes widen and his face quickly settles, trying to seem unphased in front of the camera, "That would look good."

"You like that idea?" Sander ask. Robbe nods, "We can both get them. Let's do it tonight." Sander suggests abruptly. Robbe shrugs, "Okay."

"This is our relationship, me suggesting dumb shit and Robbe going along with it." Sander jokes and wraps Robbe in his arms. The brunette wraps up his burrito setting it aside, and leaning into Sanders hold.

"You know I asked them for anniversary ideas?" Sander ask.

"Really? Any good ones?" 

"There were a couple. If you guys have more ideas, comment them below. Robbe won't see them."

"How do you feel?" Robbe ask. "About us almost making three years?"

"It feels like way longer but it feels good. How do you feel?" 

"Really really happy." Robbe smiles and gazes at him and Sander flirtatiously gazes back with a bite of his bottom lip.

Robbe pulls Sander down for a kiss, sliding his leg in between his thighs. They make out for a bit of time and when they pull back, Sander stops the video, "Going to need to cut that whole thing out."

Robbe jumps up and holds his hand out, "Let's go in the water. "

"Shouldn't we wait for our food to digest?"

"It's a myth, let's go" Robbe insists and so Sander jumps up, picks Robbe up bridal style and runs down to the shore, putting him down. He takes his hand and pulls him into the water. Moments like this with Sander are Robbe's favorite moments. When they're youthful and having fun, feeling free as they swim around in the water, climb on each other's shoulder, hold their breath under water and exchange salty kisses under the beating sun. He lives for moments like these. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com  
> prompts are encouraged:)


End file.
